Après les Soldes d’été et les vacances… La rentrée
by Catirella
Summary: Pour les inconditionnels du MARDI ! ... Série : Petits OS Résumer difficile à faire. Un vendeur exploiter ! La vie de tous les jours quoi ! Pas pour nous hélas ! YAOI... [Série Petit OS : Numéro 6]


Titre : **Après les Soldes d'été et les vacances… La rentrée**

Auteur : Catirella

Béta : Hlo

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Surprise, enfin plus vraiment pour ceux qui commence à me connaître !

Genre : Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie…

_**Hlo, béta de Catirella :**_

_Les soldes ? Pas de tunes…  
Les vacances ? Bientôt, bientôt, bien… AIE ! Pas taper !  
La rentrée ? Heu… Dans très, très longtemps…  
J'en profite pour faire un bonjour collectif à tous les lecteurs qui me laissent un petit message lors de leur review Ils se reconnaîtront…_

**Note de l'auteur :**

Toujours très court !  
Mais je déborde de plus en plus, **Hlo **! ... **_Gomen…_** Je n'ai pas pu faire plus court là… Biz, Cat

♣ Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! ♣

Pas d'explication pour l'écriture de cet OS, sauf que j'ai voulu m'acheter deux pantalons (le 03/06/06) et que je trouve les prix franchement de plus en plus honteux !  
Je suis revenue avec deux trucs pour ma fille et rien pour moi !  
Au moins, j'ai mangé une glace cher Jeff de Bruges _(ça est bien belge, m'filleke Hlo)_ ! Je sais, ce n'est pas bien, mais c'est super bon !

Bonne lecture et Gros Bisous… Catirella

♣ o ♣

Toujours les changements de temps, attention…  
**_Gomen_** d'avance pour les inconditionnels du français et de la grammaire. Biz, Catirella

♣ o ♣

◊ **Merci à Hlo pour cette correction expresse. **◊

* * *

**Après les Soldes d'été et les vacances… La rentrée**

**

* * *

**

Ah ! Les SOLDES…

Sublime invention pour que les personnes achètent plein de choses. Même s'ils n'en ont pas spécialement besoin.

C'est moins cher donc on profite.

Moi, je suis vendeur dans une boutique de vêtements masculins. C'est une chaîne de magasins qui se trouve implantée en France un peu dans toutes les grandes villes. Et sur Paris et la région Parisienne, il y en a beaucoup.

Vous… Vous n'êtes qu'un simple vendeur dans cette boutique de fringues et le gérant de celui où vous travaillez (une femme !) pète un câble comme à chaque fois qu'il y a des soldes et lors des inventaires…

Pour les augmentations de salaire, elle a la migraine !

Ça fait déjà 4 fois qu'elle vous fait le coup. Elle ! Elle nous la donne la migraine !

Déjà deux qui sont parties. Moi, je n'ai pas mes parents derrière qui peuvent m'aider, et pas assez de diplômes en poche pour faire de même. Donc, je reste et je fais mon travail comme je peux.

La période des Soldes d'été est enfin finie…

**OUF !**

C'est super crevant et en plus on n'a même pas une petite prime…

Vraiment radin le grand boss. Et pourtant malgré mes 22 ans, je suis le plus vieux en ancienneté au niveau vendeur. Donc, c'est moi qui m'occupe de la caisse… Et bien je peux vous dire que le **fric,** il y rentre en période de Soldes dans les profits du magasin.

Je ne pars pas en vacances cette année (comme toujours d'ailleurs !).

Je reste travailler au magasin en août pour une fois.

Je travaille ici depuis 4 ans et toutes les autres années aux grandes vacances, je fais des petits boulots pour joindre les deux bouts sur une année complète.

Vous avez d'ailleurs de plus en plus de mal à y arriver car votre salaire n'augment pas mais vos charges oui !

Donc, vous avez demandé à être payé double…

Enfin, double… Votre mois de vacances si vous n'étiez pas là ! Normal… Et le mois où vous travaillez bien sûr… Votre dû quoi !

Pour une fois, votre supérieur a dit oui car elle est dans le caca, il n'y a plus que vous et un étudiant pour le mois d'août.

Elle-même part en vacance à Bora Bora… J'aimerais bien connaître sa paie, tient !

Vous avez bien essayé d'avoir un peu plus (style une prime), mais rien, nada, que dalle !

Le mot « radin » et encore trop faible dans ces conditions.

**Bref.**

Le mois d'août était cool et vous vous êtes débrouillé comme un chef.

Pas bronzé par rapport aux autres qui sont tous là en ce 1er septembre, mais bon…

Salaire double (donc votre dû.), on ne crache pas dessus quand on en a besoin. Et puis, de toute manière, à part les quais de Seine, l'option mer et palmiers n'était pas pour vous une fois de plus.

Mais là, aujourd'hui, un client d'une grande classe arrive. Vous en baverez presque.

**Rectification !**

Vous bavez…

Il regarde et c'est une de vos collèges qui se charge de lui car vous êtes déjà avec un autre client. En plus, vous n'êtes pas à votre avantage car mine de rien vous avez dû préparer tout le magasin la veille tout seul, car l'étudiant, lui, ne vient pas comme un baka un dimanche, pour que tout soit près.

Je sais, je suis un idiot et je vais encore plus le ressentir…

**Quand ? **

Dans quelques minutes !

Votre client… Enfin, celui de votre collègue qui, elle, est superbement bronzée comme tout le reste du personnel d'ailleurs, refuse poliment l'aide de celle-ci et demande à voir la responsable du magasin.

Celle-ci arrive avec un sublime bronzage encore plus que les 4 autres et lui demande ce qu'elle peut faire pour lui.

D'où vous êtes, vous ne pouvez pas tout suivre, et en plus le client que vous avez, vous harcèle de questions diverses sur la qualité du tissu, etc etc…

Quel casse bonbon ce type !

Et dans un moment de quasi silence, vous entendez votre patronne qui se vante d'avoir mis en ordre le magasin la veille pour que tout soit en place ce matin pour les achats de la rentrée…

_On est toujours content de reprendre le boulot tout bronzé et avec une nouvelle tenue pour monter aux autres que cela vous a fait du bien ces vacances, et en plus pour montrer votre bronzage._

_**Le concoure est ouvert dés le mardi où là tout le personnel des sociétés est revenu des vacances d'été.**_

Là, vous voyez **ROUGE**…

Comment ose-t-elle mentir à cet homme !

Vous abandonnez votre client avec l'horrible chemise vert-pomme qu'il voulait absolument mettre et qui n'allait pas du tout avec la couleur de ses yeux et ses cheveux !

On s'en fout de la chemise couleur vert-pomme. On revient à la garce qui s'approprie votre travail. Que **en plus** vous avez fait sur votre temps libre.

Furieux, je me précipite vers elle et lui hurle :

« Comment osez-vous ! Vous n'étiez même pas là hier puisque votre avion a atterri à 22 heures à Roissy. C'est moi et moi seul qui est tout fait dimanche et sur mon temps personnel en plus. Comment osez-vous avoir le culot de vous approprier une tache que vous n'avez même pas faite. Et en plus, je n'ai même pas eu 1 euro d'augmentation en 4 ans, pas une seule prime pour tout ce que je fais hors horaire. J'en ai marre ! Cette fois-ci, je démissionne. »

Vous n'avez pas fait 15 centimètres qu'une main ferme vous attrape le bras. Ce client vous retient, mais en même temps il vous fait mal car à côté de lui, vous avez l'air d'un puceron malgré votre mètre 78.

**Puceron !** Beaucoup aimerait vous butiner, mais vous êtes plutôt difficile et comme votre atout principal est votre physique, pour mettre un mec dans votre lit et qu'il vous butine, autant prendre votre idéal masculin. Et là, il vous tient par le bras.

Il y a une porte dans une des pièces à l'arrière du magasin. Il peut vous butiner tant qu'il le veut lui… De près, il est encore plus beau !

Mais à quoi vous pensez là ! … Houla ! il va falloir un peu sortir car cela devient urgent.

VOUS ÊTES EN MANQUE ! … Misère. C'était quand la dernière fois ?

On vous ramène d'un coup au moment présent.

« Il dit vrai Mme Clèment ? »

La gérante me regarde avec les yeux qui me tueraient sur place si cela était possible.

« Mme Clèment… J'attends une réponse ! »

« Oui… Il dit vrai. Je n'ai rien fait. C'est lui qui a eu en charge le magasin durant le moi d'août. »

Dans mes yeux, il n'y a aucune victoire. Juste de la reconnaissance qu'elle ait dit la vérité à cet homme. Qui ne doit pas être un client en y réfléchissant bien au vu du regard qu'il lui lance maintenant…

Vous n'avez aucune envie d'être à sa place là. De tout façon, vous avez démissionné.

« Il était seul ? »

« NON. Il y avait aussi un étudiant. »

L'homme n'a pas l'air d'apprécier cette réponse. Son regard glacerait le Sahara d'un coup !

**Vous…**

Vous voulez partir. Mais lui vous retient toujours.

« Excuse-moi ! »

Il vous regarde et vous vous perdez momentanément dans un miroir bleu cobalt. J'avais vu auparavant ! Mais de tout évidence, vous n'êtes pas près d'oublier les yeux et le sourire que vous fait cet homme à cet instant.

Lui ! Il semble aussi fasciné par vos yeux d'une couleur rarissime. Votre chemise noire comme toutes celles que vous portez tous les jours où vous travaillez, fait ressortir encore plus l'améthyste de vos iris.

Quelque chose vient de se passer entre vous deux, c'est **magique** !

« Hn ? »

Ça ! Ça l'est moins !

« Vous me faites un peu mal au bras ! Pourriez-vous le lâcher que je puisse partir, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Non. »

« Mais… »

« Je n'accepte pas votre démission. »

« Hein ? Mais… »

« Attendez-moi ici je vous prie. Quel est votre nom ? »

« Duo Maxwell. »

« Bien Duo. Je reviens dans moins de 5 minutes. Ne partez surtout pas ! »

« Mais… »

« S'il vous plaît Duo ! »

Vous ne pouvez rien refuser face à ce regard qui vous fixe et ce sourire où les lèvres vous appellent et où vous avez du mal à résister à l'attraction.

Il part avec votre supérieur qui ne l'est plus ! … Et, en effet, 5 minutes chronos plus tard, il est de retour mais sans la Chef. Elle est partie du magasin avec son sac à mains et un air dégoûté… Il vous demande de le suivre, vous le faites sous le regarde des quatre autres qui feraient mieux de s'occuper des clients que de vous.

Une fois dans le bureau de la gérante, il s'assied à son bureau et vous fait vous asseoir en face.

« Duo, je suis le propriétaire de cette chaîne de magasin. Au vu des résultats plus qu'au-dessus de tous les autres en France, j'ai voulu me rendre compte par moi-même de votre efficacité. Je comprends mieux pourquoi les résultats sont si bons si elle bloquait les salaires et les primes. Mais je vais voir cela de plus près au siège de la société… Duo, il y a une place vacante au poste de gérant sur ce site, je vous la propose ! »

Vous n'en revenez pas ! … Que dire à part :

« **OUI !** … Mais je n'ai pas les diplômes adaptés monsieur ! »

Il vous sourit et vous le lui rendez.

« Les diplômes ne font pas tout Duo. Je m'appelle Heero Yuy et non monsieur. Mais avant tout, je pense que vous avez besoin de vacances. »

« Je n'en ai pas les moyens M. Yuy ! »

« Heero… Je vais faire en sorte que le préjudice que vous avez eu durant ces 4 dernières années soit en partie réparé. Rentrez chez vous et préparez un sac pour 4 semaines. Vous partez ce soir ! »

« Mais où ? »

« Vers votre avenir Duo… Et avec moi si vous le voulez bien ? »

Après tout…** Pourquoi pas ! **

Si votre avenir était en effet avec lui… Vous avez envie d'essayer… Il vous plait, vous lui plaisez… Rien ne vous empêche de vivre le moment présent… Et la vie est trop courte…

**Je pars enfin en vacances ! …**

_**Fini…**_

**Le sixième…  
Et moi, je ne pars pas en vacance cette année comme l'année dernière.  
Je n'ai pas bossé de l'année non plus quand même ! Donc je ne suis pas encore super crevée pour le moment.  
KIKOUS… Hlo ! Heureuse ? **_(Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une moquerie à mon égard dans cette fic… Je ne parle donc que des vacances ? Hum… A la réflexion… Oui ! Tu sais où je vais en vacances Cat ? Chez toi ! Hlo)_

♣ _**Catirella **♣_

J'ai un rythme imposé par mes lecteurs maintenant ! ... On aura tout vu… _(vous n'avez donc aucune considération pour une pauvre petite béta surexploitée ? Hlo) _… **NON !** Biz, Cat

**Une petite review pour le petit OS du mardi ?  
Je me trouve ridicule là !**


End file.
